warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) RE: Cliffnotes Thanks! I feel as though I have adopted it!!!! I will finish it later. Whitestorm17 00:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) 65.19.59.59 On the article Tadpole, user 65.19.59.59 edited the article saying that user Maplefern was stupid and a b-word. Is there a way we can block him or something. Please respond if you do something. Whitestorm17 01:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) 24 hours Hey Bramble. Icethroat told me a lot about being a senior warrior, but I forgot to ask about the 24 hours. How excactly does it work? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Tawnypelt's Kit Image Okay, so I have my Tawnypelt kit image up for approval, and she's a torotiseshell in the picture, but Nightfall pointed out that Tawnypelt was a ginger kit, but someone pointed out about consistency, and we don't know: should we keep the image like that for consistency (also I worked hard on that-it's my first tortie) or should i make her a ginger?MossI'm Up There! 22:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The Old Forest RPG Hello Fans of the Warriors!! I am Jaystar16, and I'm looking foward to meeting you and getting to know everyone of you. I am a BIG fan of the warriors! I even used to draw comic book ones. Erin Hunter (Yeah, I know she's three people.) even signed three of my drawings when she signed my books Outcast and Starlight. And to prove I'm a big fan of the warriors, I made a type-based Warriors RPG called The Old Forest. It has all the old clans, including BloodClan. Join, K? Here is the Url to my site: The Old Forest. We need a BloodClan deputy! And a RiverClan leader! Join! Make sure you read the rules before you create a bio for your character. Oh, and btw, can I have a den, Bramble? Btw, I forgot to mention, I want to join Project Charart! Senior Warriors Hi! Sorry if I'm bothering you but I have a question about the senior warriors on chart. I know you said there were lots of senior warriors and we don't need anymore but I think Ashshadow would be a good nominee but we wanted to ask you if that was okay so we don't take up unnecisary space on talk pages. So give me your opinion and whatever you say goes. :D Artimas Hunter 22:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Hi, I got your message. Thanks for responding. I won't nominate anyone for a while. Hope things slow down a little bit there for you. Sorry your upset. :P Artimas Hunter 01:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Brokenstar :A few weeks ago, Icestorm suggested to me that we move Brokenstar's page to Brokentail, since he went by that name up until his death, so it would be his "current" name. I had thought of that earlier, but before I had the authority to (or knew how to) move it. However, when I tried to move it, it gave me an error message: "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text." :I have no idea why it said that, as I have never had trouble moving pages, even over a redirect page before...? It said to ask an admin so I thought that maybe you could move it despite Brokentail already existing (as a redirect). Could you do that? Thanks :) ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 22:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, Thanks ^^ ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 02:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello? I would like to make images for warriors wiki, like the ones that are needed! May I make some? Siggy [[User:Icecloud33|'Angel']][[User talk:Icecloud33|'Paw']]Happy Valentines Bramble can you help what's wrong with this siggy it wont save on my prefeerences AngelstormPurr all the way! :) 19:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) charart can you check my sasha and star??i think thery're good..--.--[[User:*Ivypool*|:) Ivy]] Hi there!! 02:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Anon Vandal :Next time you're on, can you block ? That anon keeps messing up Icecloud's page even after I warned them to stop. I will keep undoing their edits until you can block them, though. insanTA RAINBOWeular 16:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Lionheart PCA Bluestar has put on her talk page that she didn't give permission for her Lionheart image to be edited, yet it is up for approval. Do we take it down or not? seeing as she took all the color and shading from Dawn anyway which is essentially what whoever is working on it 9I forget) has also done. [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 19:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Maplefern Hey Bramble. Maplefern has just told me that she has had 8 chararts approved, yet she isn't a warrior. Can I go ahead and make her a warrior?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC)